1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies of detection and optimization of power consumption of a self-luminous display apparatus.
Embodiments of the present invention proposed by the present inventors include a power consumption detection apparatus, a power consumption control apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a self-luminous display apparatus, an electronic device, a power consumption detection method, a power consumption control method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
One common problem of all display apparatuses is to reduce power consumption of a display device. The reduction in power consumption of the display device is very important for reducing power consumption of the entire display apparatus.
However, the power consumption of a self-luminous display apparatus constantly changes depending on the contents of a display image. Therefore, a technique for detecting the power consumption is important for controlling the power consumption to fall within an allowable power range. Examples of known techniques for detecting the power consumption include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-354762 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-134418 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses a system for estimating power consumed by an entire screen using frame memory.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of calculating an average brightness level of each frame based on an image signal, and limiting the brightness of a display panel driven by pulse width modulation based on the average brightness level.